Why? (House of Anubis)
by noblecrescent
Summary: Years after Sibuna graduates, Fabian returns to the old Anubis House with his girlfriend. Involuntarily, he relives memories of one person... (Just a one-shot)


**Author's Note:** This is just a House of Anubis One-Shot I thought of one day. A little sad unfortunately but…Sibuna!

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Anubis House." Fabian Rutter took his girlfriend's hand into his.<p>

His girlfriend, and fiancée, Monica Dove, smiled at him before looking at the great house that stood before them. "This is where you used to go to school?" She asked, her smile never fading as she remembered the countless stories Fabian had told her.

"Yup, all sort of things happened here!"

Fabian's old school he attended as a teenager had been shut down a few years after the Anubis Students had all graduated. All the school houses had been turned into actual residences for people. Anubis House was currently for sale.

She sighed happily, "What if they ask why we are here?"

He shrugged, "We'll just say we're thinking of buying it."

She giggled, "Are you mad? We're not even married yet"

"Yet." He reminded, pointing at her if he were warning.

"Should we go in, then?"

"Why not?" He led her towards the door.

Monica felt nervous that they were intruding the house when they had no actual plans of buying it. Oh, but she loved seeing Fabian's smile so she sucked it up and went along with it.

"It's just as I remembered it." Fabian sighed as he looked around.

"It's so nice," Monica looked around, "And big."

"Lots of memories in here." Fabian placed a hand on the stairs' rail.

"Why didn't you bring the others?" Monica asked as Fabian walked around the hallway.

"I didn't think of it." He looked at the sarcophagus.

"You should have, I bet they would've loved to come back here."

"Yeah." He said, paying half attention to what Monica was saying.

"Where was your old room?"

"Come." Fabian took Monica's hand and led her to his old dorm.

"I bet it's much cleaner now than when you were here." Monica joked as they walked inside.

"To be fair, Eddie wasn't that clean himself!"

"But you could have worked something out." Monica laughed slightly.

"I got used to it."

Monica shook her head. "So what did you all day here? Let me guess, read?"

He sighed, nodding shamefully as she laughed. "Guilty as charged."

"Even back then?"

He nodded, "I loved to read. Sue me."

"It's so small," Monica remarked, getting over her boyfriend's geekiness soon as she had grown accustomed to it. "Were the girls' room bigger?"

"Why don't we go and see?"

Monica smiled and nodded. They walked up the stairs and as they did Fabian pointed to Victor's old office. "He never did sleep in his bed."

"Assuming he had one." Monica laughed.

"And right there was his stuffed raven." He pointed.

"I think that's creepy." Monica shivered, seeing the pictures Fabian had showed her once. "No bed and a stuffed animal? How did you manage to come here?"

Fabian laughed as he opened the door to the girls' hallway. "Because I'm brave."

Monica scoffed, earning a frown from him. They walked into one of the girl's room to find it was smaller. "They're not much bigger…" Monica looked around.

"Actually this is the biggest one." Fabian said.

"I would have hated to live here." She shook her head.

Fabian sighed, he would give anything to be back here. He left Monica and went into the hallway, staring at the other room at the end of the hallway.

"What's over there?" Monica came after him, "Another room?" She excitedly grabbed Fabian's hand and rushed him to the room. "You're right, this one was smaller." She smiled and looked around. "It looked like it could fit in 2 people." She turned to face Fabian. Her smiled vanished when he saw him observing every inch of the room. "Fabes?"

Fabian's gaze locked on the side of the room closer to the door. It took a moment for Monica to understand what was going on. And when she did, she immediately regretted coming to the damn house.

"This was...this was her room wasn't it?" Her eyes lowered.

Fabian cleared his throat. "This was...Amber and um...Nina used to share this room, before KT and Willow's arrival."

"Right…"

Monica wished she hadn't of came to the house anymore. She detested any reminders of Nina Martin. It wasn't that she hated Nina in particular, she hated what her memory caused to her relationship with Fabian. No matter how happy they were, whenever a remnant of Nina came into their life, Fabian couldn't help wonder 'what if'. What if Nina had returned on the last year of school? Monica sometimes debated whether or not he was still in love with her. But to her misfortune, she was so in love with him.

Fabian extended his hand towards Monica without saying a word. Monica took it and let him lead her out of the room. She wanted to leave now more than anything. She thought they were but her hope died when Fabian looked back at the door besides the stairs.

"Fabes?" She asked as Fabian left her side and went to the door. "Where are you going?"

Fabian opened the door and walked inside. Monica didn't want to go into any other part of this house anymore but standing alone wasn't the best idea she wanted to follow.

"Fabian?" She walked down the cellar. "Where are you?"

Fabian was too caught up with the memories to hear Monica's calls. He walked to where the secret entrance of the tunnels was. He ran his fingers through the Victorian pass code on top of the book shelf. The memory of him and Nina looking over it as teens flourished through his mind. All the times they came down there for a new Sibuna mission. The time when he had accidentally broken up with her. Everything.

He stepped closer and heard a small crack from under his foot. He looked down and moved his show to see something he thought he'd never see in his life again. He slowly picked it up and rubbed off some dust and mold that had covered it up in the past years. It was Nina's old locket; the one she had always worn while she stayed here. Before graduating, Eddie had lost it and never found it again. He questioned how it had ended up in the cellar. When they had told Nina via email about the loss of the necklace she said that maybe it was for the best that it stayed behind at Anubis House so they could finally be free. He had accepted that it was all over. Sibuna. Them. Everything.

"It's hers...wasn't it?" Monica's soft voice said from behind.

Fabian turned around, realizing how much she was hurting at the moment. "Mon, I'm so sorry."

Monica controlled her urge to cry. "I know...you always are."

She turned around and walked out of the cellar. She wiped some tears as she walked out of the house. She rushed outside and finally let herself cry, knowing it'd be safe and not heard. It was always the same thing. Even though she had never met Nina she knew every single detail about her. Her memory haunted her everywhere she went at any time. The only reason she hadn't left Fabian was because she too much in love with him to let him go. She had hope that maybe, one day, Fabian would learn to forget her completely.

Monica turned around fiercely to the house. "Why can't you let me live my life?"

Why? Why?


End file.
